They Fell: CA Cupid X Valentine
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: While having dinner at a fancy café, Valentine and Cupid find themselves in quite a predicament. ONESHOT! Rated T for mild swearing (yes really). Author's note: The suggested song for this oneshot is "Don't want to Fall" by The Narrative. For best reading experience, look up this track and listen.


They Fell: C.A Cupid X Valentine

A Monster High Fanfiction by Nova Caine

**Summary: While having dinner at a fancy café, Valentine and Cupid find themselves in quite a predicament. ONESHOT**

**Rated T for mild swearing (yes really)**

**Author's note: The suggested song for this oneshot is "Don't want to Fall" by The Narrative. For best reading experience, look up this track and listen.**

"It was terrible!"

C.A Cupid flashed a smile at the vampire in front of her. "Oh, come on, Val! It wasn't that bad."

Valentine rolled his eyes, sipping his drink. "Well, of course _you _would say that. We all know how much you like chick-flicks."

"It wasn't a chick-flick, I told you!" Cupid pouted, then thought for a moment. "Well- Frankie said it wasn't a chick-flick."

"It was," Valentine said with a firm nod. The two fell silent as they sat at their tables on the outside café front. The only noise around them was the quiet murmur of other customers, cars driving past, and the wind blowing on the lake near the café. After munching on his salad, Valentine broke the silence.

"I like this."

Cupid looked up, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. "Like what? Your salad?"

Valentine had to laugh a bit. "Well-yes, that and…this. Just being out here," his voice softened and his eyes wandered to the lake, watching the street lights glitter on the water. "It's all very pretty at night. I…guess I never really noticed."

Cupid grinned, showing off her perfect smile. "Oh, of course. Everything's pretty at night," then, her look turned to one of disgust. "Well, everything except bugs."

"What about fireflies?"

Cupid tapped her chin. "Okay, fireflies are pretty."

Valentine chuckled and shook his head, and the two were silent yet again. Valentine's expression changed from a happy one to a confused one. Looking at Cupid with a raised eyebrow, Valentine inquired, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Huh?" Cupid asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You called me and asked if I wanted to go see a movie with you and then go out to dinner. I said yes because I was lonely and needed to leave my house, but…" Valentine's eyes flickered to Cupid's and softened. He looked…sad, almost. "Why did you ask me in the first place?"

Cupid was lost for words. Why had she asked him? The two weren't particularly close and hadn't spoken a word to each other since Draculaura's 1600 birthday. The real reason she had suddenly called him was that after feeling broken over her crush, Dexter, she sat quietly and flipped through old pictures in her scrapbook, and happened upon a picture that included Valentine. When she saw him, she suddenly wondered how he was doing and if he was okay. This little 'date' had happened because two monsters were bored, lonely and needed something to do.

Finally, Cupid gave him an answer. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've seen you around town and…you just look so lonely. I thought you needed company, you know?" she gave him a soft smile and patted his hand. She had actually been afraid to even go near him because of how he smelled, but she soon realized that he didn't smell as bad as he once did. He must've found a remedy.

Valentine was taken aback by this. "Well, t-thanks, Sweetheart." He nodded and grinned, his fangs glinting in the dim streetlight. Suddenly, he felt his chest tremble almost violently and he jumped a little. Cupid looked at him, concerned.

"You okay?"

"Uh," Valentine swallowed nervously, looking into the eyes of the ghoul before him. "Yeah."

A hush fell over the two yet again as they stared into each other's eyes. Cupid was beautiful, Valentine realized, especially in this light. The light from the café gleamed on her white skin and seemed to form a sort of halo around her, and the wind puffed on her hair in a way that made it look like how wispy leaves blew on a tree. Valentine couldn't seem to speak; it was like there was a barrier in his throat that was stopping him from talking.

This suddenly got very awkward for Cupid. Why was Valentine staring at her so intently? Did she have something stuck in her teeth? She ran her tongue over her teeth. Nope. After a moment, it dawned on her. A wave a fear rushed through her and she stood up quickly. "I have to make a phone call, I just remembered!" she blurted out, stumbling away and disappearing into the café building.

Quietly slipping over next to a vending machine, she pulled out her phone and dialed Frankie's number. After two rings, Frankie Stein answered.

"Hello?"

"He's in love with me!" Cupid squeaked, her body shivering.

There was a pause, then Frankie responded. "Who? That prince from your other school?"

"No! Valentine!" Cupid quickly glanced out the café window to look at Valentine. He was staring at his fork like it was the most interesting thing he'd seen all day.

Frankie took a minute to process this. "Wait-okay, Valentine? You mean- Oh, dear god! Ghoul, where are you?"

"At the Cadaver Café, you know, near the lake?"

"Is Valentine with you?"

Cupid drew in a breath. "Uh, yeah. I…invited him to dinner."

"Why!?" Frankie exclaimed, her voice cracking. "What if he tries to hurt you?"

"I…" Cupid swallowed. "I'm not scared of him. He's…changed. He's not so bad."

Frankie was quiet, then she spoke again in a trembling voice. "Do you…love him too-wait, how do you know he loves you?"

"Frankie," Cupid sighed. "I know love when I see it. It's my job to know. He loves me," Cupid felt her heart sink a little. "He loves me, and…I don't love him back." She thought of the way she felt about Dexter, how he didn't love her back, how he would probably never know she loved him.

"Well," Frankie pondered what she had heard quietly. "Do you want me to come get you? Draculaura is here, we can pick you up."

"Valentine and I walked here," Cupid stared at her shoes, feeling an odd sensation building in her chest. "Uh…okay. Thanks."

Cupid walked out of the café, still clutching her phone, when a loud clattering was heard. Cupid looked up in alarm, seeing the Valentine had fallen completely out of his chair along with some silverware and his salad. Rushing over, she immediately began helping the vampire.

"Oh, geez! Are you okay? What happened?"

Valentine looked somewhat dazed, his eyes flickering to Cupid's. After a moment, he answered. "I fell."

"Well, I can see that!" Cupid grasped his arm gently and pulled him up, only to see him collapse again. "What the hell!?" Cupid screeched, trying to lift him. "What is your problem!?"

Finally, Valentine stood up on shaky legs, grabbing the chair to keep him upright. Looking into Cupid's eyes, he said simply. "My dear, I've fallen in love with you."

Cupid's jaw dropped and she was completely silent. By this time, other customers had noticed. All had heard what Valentine had said and were waiting for Cupid's reaction, like it was some soap opera. Cupid tried her best to ignore them.

"Really?" she asked after some silence. She knew he had, but she hadn't expected him to say it directly.

With gentle, half lidded eyes, Valentine stroked Cupid's cheek with the back of his finger, her soft skin making his wretched heart beat fast. Yes, yes he was in love with her! This was the first time he had ever truly felt it. He wanted to do nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He tried to hug her, but the moment he lifted his hand off the chair, he collapsed on the ground, making Cupid step back.

"Oh, stop that!" Cupid yelled, becoming angry. She stooped down to Valentine's level, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up so she could look him right in the eyes. "Now, you listen to me! You and I aren't meant to be and we never were! I don't know what all this falling business is, but it's not making me love you, that's for sure! Now-!" Cupid yelped in alarmed when she lost her grip on Valentine's head and fell face down on the ground.

She lay there for a few moments in shock, before struggling upward on to her hands and knees. She tried to stand up again, but fell down. This time, Valentine caught her the best he could. Cupid lifted her face to look at him, feeling her heart tremble. This was scary. She had just fallen in love, but in way she never expected. _I still like Dexter_, Cupid thought with a sigh. _But, Raven can have him. _

Valentine chewed on his lip, leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. Their eyes met silently, and Cupid leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, submitting to her new lover. Valentine rested his chin on top of her hair, reaching his hand up and rubbing her back softly.

While still cuddling him, Cupid pulled out her phone and texted Frankie.

"_I'm ok. Don't pick me up, please._"

Frankie responded almost right away. "_what happened?_"

With a grin, Cupid simply responded with,

"_I fell._"

**Guess what? I'm not dead! And neither are my fluffy stories! *grin***

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I just had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, I was just like, "well…guess I have to write it."**

**Please be sure to review! I love getting feedback from readers (as I've mentioned many times before)**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next time, fellow monsters!**


End file.
